Endoscopic surgery is minimally invasive surgery for performing examination or medical treatment without laparotomy with respect to a patient. In the endoscopic surgery, a treatment tool, such as forceps, and an endoscope are separately guided toward the inside of a body cavity of the patient, and a practitioner captures an image of a tip end part of the treatment tool inserted into the body cavity within an observation visual field of the endoscope, and performs the treatment operation while observing a treatment state of the patient by the treatment tool using the endoscope. In the endoscopic surgery, the treatment tool and the endoscope are guided toward the inside of the body cavity through a pipe punctured through a body wall (for example, an abdominal wall) in an abdomen or the like of the patient. In addition, the pipe is a tube-like member which is a so-called trocar.
The practitioner enlarges the image by making the endoscope approach an organ, and performs incision or suturing of the organ, but at this time, the visual field of the practitioner becomes extremely narrow. Therefore, an in-vivo monitoring camera which can widely grasp a state (for example, the movement of the treatment tool, a bleeding state, and a remaining state of a residual, such as gauze, outside a work region) outside the work region, has been called for.
Corresponding to such a demand, in PTL 1, an apparatus which directly inserts a needle-like connector electrode into an abdominal wall, and joins the connector electrode and a camera main body (in-vivo monitoring camera) to each other in a body, is disclosed.
In PTL 2, an apparatus which inserts a camera unit (in-vivo monitoring camera) and a communication cable which joins with the camera unit from a trocar, draws out a needle and the communication cable from an abdominal wall hole toward the outside of a body in a state where an end part of the communication cable is hooked to the needle inserted from the abdominal wall hole, and fixes the communication cable, is disclosed.